


Downy Feathers

by A_WhitneyWhite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bean Pots, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Run away prince AU, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_WhitneyWhite/pseuds/A_WhitneyWhite
Summary: @bean_pots came up with this AU12 year old Viktor Nikiforov is on the path to become Russia's next great skater, but such a life has left little room for friends. Problems at home further alienate him from others his age. It seems his prayers were heard when an angel barrels into his life.Yuuri Katsuki is the prince of a hidden Tengu kingdom. As he reaches his 10th birthday the pressures and political dangers have him fleeing to the human realm.





	1. Chapter 1

"Dear Lord in heaven, I've been working really hard just like I said I would. Thank you for your help, I know you're the one who brought coach Yakov to the rink that day. Be was able to see me skate, and liked It! He said that with enough work and practice I'll be competing internationally in not time. It's really exciting being able to do what I love so much, so thank you. Thank you for all that you've given me and my family, amen and goodnight."

"Dear Lord in heaven, I've been working so much at the rink my feet have been bleeding. My first big competition is coming up and I'm going to prove that nothing is going to stop me. Coach Yakov says I'm being impulsive and need to slow down some, but I have to show mom and dad this isn't just for fun or a hobby. I'm serious about skating and I'm good at it. Thank you for all that you've given me, amen and goodnight."

"Dear Lord in heaven, sorry for this all of the sudden. I'm about to go on and for the first time I'm scared to skate. What if I mess up and Yakov takes back all the praise he's given me. The more I worry about it the worse it gets. If I can't even do this how am I supposed to be a world traveling competitor? I know the routine by heart, the music has imprinted itself in my mind, yet this fear won't go away. If this goes wrong mom and dad will see and never realize how important this is to me. Yakov is looking for me, I have to go. Thank you for listening, it makes it a bit better. Thank you so much for everything, amen."

"Dear Lord in heaven, thank you thank you thank you. I didn't mess up, more so I made it to the top ten in the short program. Once I got on the ice everything I was so scared of just went away. Thank you, tomorrow I'll do even better! Thank you so much for everything that you've given me, amen."

"Dear Lord in heaven, sorry for not praying as much. Lately I've been spending so much time at the rink I don't even have the energy speak. Today was my day off, so I had to stay home and catch up on homework and chores. Lord, I think there's something wrong with Dad. He looks pretty sick, when I asked him if he was okay he said he was 'Just tired' and 'needed to get some work done' it might be nothing. I didn't see Mom at all today, with how Dad was I didn't want to bother him to ask. I hope he gets better, maybe I should ask Mom tomorrow when I see her. Thank you so much for everything that you've given me and my family, amen." 

"Dear Lord in heaven, I know it's been even longer since I last prayed. It's been even longer since I last went to church. I'm really sorry. I don't know what to do though. Mom and Dad refuse to be in the same room as each other, but when they are all they do is fight and call each other horrible things. I've been at the rink even more often now because of it. I go there straight from school, it's not to far of a walk and by time I get there I'm almost warmed up all I have to do is stretch. Coach Yakov hasn't mentioned knowing any of this, but he looks at me funny sometimes. It's like he KNOWS even though I've been so careful not to tell anyone. Though the only person I talk to besides him is Makkachin. Makka is a good dog, but it's not the same. I'm worried the arguing is going to turn into something worse. Thank you for all that you've given me, and please keep an eye on my parents. I think they need your help, Amen."

"Dear Lord in heaven, please help. I don't know what to do. Dad grabbed Mom so I tried to stop them. I was so useless. He just knocked me aside like it was nothing. I think I made everything worse. Dad packed up his clothes and left. Mom is crying and when I tried to talk to her she screamed at me to get out. I don't know what to do to make it better. I don't even know where Dad went or if he's coming back. It's so confusing, what did I do wrong? Maybe I should go find Dad, talk to him and then he and Mom can work Thu he out. That's It! I'll go right now!"

     That cold night a twelve year old boy slipped out of his home and onto the streets of Russian city of St. Petersburg. Even with his coat, and scarf, the wind was biting. The snow fell harshly stinging his exposed cheeks. For someone to young to be out alone be has a determined set in his small shoulders. His cobalt eyes were narrowed against the wind, but searched every window and face he came to. If anyone noticed the boy with silver hair peaking into their homes and businesses they didn't say anything.  
   He lost track of how long he had walked as well as where. Standing on the corner of an empty roads with only the street lamp overhead to chase away the darkness, the young boy came to terms with being lost. The snow was falling faster now, even if he had thought of it he couldn't follow his own foot prints back the way he had come. The cold burned his already aching feet and legs. He wasn't dressed for such an outing, not really. He had thought himself so clever remembering to grab his coat. It had been luck that his gloves and scarf had been in the pockets.  
     Unsure of what to do he stood there, bouncing on one foot before shifting to the other to keep from freezing. He was getting scared, the same place he called home feeling more threatening by the second. The voice behind him brought a yelp from his throat as be quickly turned around. "Vitya?" They had said. The rough sound of his shortened name, someone he knew and trusted. The boy's eyes were already filled with tears before he even got a clear look at the older man wearing his usual fedora hat over his balding head. The rim of the hat hid his narrow blue eyes.  
     "C-coah," The boy sniffed throwing his arms around the older man. Yakov opened his coat and hugged the boy close to help warm him up. "Vitya what are you doing out here? It's to cold and to late for you to be wandering about like this." While the words were scolding, they held none of their usual bite to them. On this night Yakov had never been more thankful for his wife's insistence on him going to the only 24 hour store that carried the wine she liked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After such a serious speech Minako cleared her throat and stood up scooping the book up once more. "That doesn't mean go running off looking for trouble and needless danger. Get some sleep, you look like you were up all night." With that she left the room, shutting the door behind her. Yuuri's thoughts were in turmoil though. He couldn't even relax in him bed, thus he sat in the window watching the people at work and the children play. he went over what Minako had told him over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually amazed at so many positive remarks so quickly. I'm going to try and keep this going everyone's encouragement really helped.

It was warm, trees green with lush new growth. People flew on massive wings all around collecting fruits from higher up in the trees, more carried baskets of vegetables from gardens the size of small countries. It was all very pretty and peaceful, the sun made it warm but the wind kept it from becoming to much. It was always like this. It would rain lightly through out the night, soaking into the soil and replenishing the ponds for the fish and wells that the people drew water from, just like it always did. In the grassy yard children flew and ran, they played with a ball tossing it and shouting with delight. It looked like a lot of fun to the youth watching from inside the decorative and large building. He wished he could join them, but the weight of his name already kept him trapped in his home and prison. It would be considered 'over dramatic' for a ten year old to say such a thing, but the same phrase had come up in a book he was reading during his studies.  
He had been scolded for day dreaming by his tutor because he kept re-reading the same line. The boy, a prince in this land, had no way of explaining that the phrase felt right, to right. The writer had gone on to describe his beautiful cage filled with silk chains and made of golden with bars, the prince had looked around the very room he was in and felt ice run through in his veins as he saw exactly what the writer had described.  
His tutor had swatted him with rolled up paper for day dreaming again forcing him to pay attention to the lesson, but only half way. At the end of it all his tutor had stopped him and handed him the novel. "If you're that interested read it in your own time Prince Yuuri." The prince took it, running his fingers over the wood of the cover. When he looked up at his tutor the man just nodded and gave his student a pat on the head, gently ruffling the fluffy dark hair there. "Just don't let Minako see it." He was referring to the guard meant to keep him safe. She had a history with taking book and the tutor having to sit through long lectures or responsibility.   
Brown eyes shining Yuuri slipped the book into the large sleeve of his robe, the folds of fabric hiding it from sight. He had run off after that to hide it in his room. It hadn't been until that evening he had been able to sit down to read it. Entrapped with the tale of escaping the gilded confinement and leaving to another land. It was full of dangers and wingless beings speaking strange languages, many tried to catch the hero for nefarious purposes but he always escaped with the help of others.   
Yuuri was so caught up in the book he hadn't noticed the sun rise or Minako coming in. She immediately took the book from his hands. His shocked gasp filled the room with the first sounds beyond rustling paper. She snapped the book closed, her chestnut hair slightly blown from the breeze. She was scowling but her sharp light eyes didn't hold the same anger.   
Yuuri had always admired Minako, the way she moved always made him think she was about to move into a dance. Her wings, angular and sharp, were the same brown as her hair, but like her personality, the underneath was light with dark specks.  
He knew he was going to be lectured, he waited for the biting words with a hung head, but they didn't come. Instead Minako sighed and sat next to the prince on the bed setting the book in her lap. She put a hand on his shoulder with a long tired sigh. "Yuuri, look at me." The prince bit his lower lip slowly lifting his head until he could see her face. "Do you know why I sensor what you can and can not read?" With a shake of his head Yuuri wondered where she was going with this. With a humorless chuckle she grew sadder, "I must seem like a horrible bitch then. I'm sorry for that Yuuri, I didn't mean to be mean. I don't trust that old owl. He has all these book with amazing stories that all end in tragedy. The hero always gets betrayed and hurt by the those they trusted." She brushed her finger tips over the cover. "He keeps trying to get you to read them, but I'm afraid that if you do it would make you scared of the world outside of our own." She gently ran a hand through Yuuri's hair moving his bangs away from his face to better look him in the eyes. "You shouldn't be afraid to trust someone you feel is worthy of such trust, and you shouldn't be scared to follow your own path. You don't have to be trapped forever, Mari is more than ready to take the burden of the kingdom, you can go and do anything Yuuri. These books he gives you are meant to poison people and warn them away from making choices."  
After such a serious speech Minako cleared her throat and stood up scooping the book up once more. "That doesn't mean go running off looking for trouble and needless danger. Get some sleep, you look like you were up all night." With that she left the room, shutting the door behind her. Yuuri's thoughts were in turmoil though. He couldn't even relax in him bed, thus he sat in the window watching the people at work and the children play. he went over what Minako had told him over and over again.  
It wasn't the first time he had watched people out the window. He new each face, yet none of their names. He already knew what would happen if he slipped out and tried to join them in the game. Wide eyes would stare at him, voices stutter and become overly polite. Adults would stop their task and question him if there was something wrong. Did they needed to get the guards? It was like he was made of glass and the very idea of the prince leaving the palace was a sign something horrible was happening inside. He had already tried before to join in, and for weeks after the children would glance at the window as if they could feel him watching.  
It had taken Yuuri so long to build up the courage to try, and it had hurt when he failed. It was after that he had begun to understand how truly isolating his 'silk chains' were and began to seek stories. Once he knew it was there it was impossible to not see the coldness in every formal bow and spoken word by guards and servants. Only Minako and his tutor treated him like a person, and now he knew even his tutor was against him.  
Tears clouded his eyes and he quickly rubbed at them with the heels of his palms. His own self pity swarmed him like a cloud of insects, stinging in the most painful places and blocking his view of any escape. He muffled his hiccupping sobs in a pillow, his wings circling him to help him hide even though there was nothing physical to hide from. He focused on the feathers before him, the way the colors blended from the rich brown to become blue-black at the tips. He kept like that for a few minutes more, making himself attempt to count each of the small fibers that made up each feather. Finally when he could breath without feeling like a vise was constricting his chest the prince sat up and looked around his room.  
He had no objects that held a deep meaning to him here. He caught himself making a mental list of things he would need for a trip. With a huff he wiped the lingering wetness from his cheeks and told himself he couldn't just run off. Where would he go? All it took was a glance out the window to send him to his feet. He grabbed a cloth bag from a hook by the door and moved around the room gathering clothing. His mind went back to his lessons, the many different ways to get out of the small world their kind called home. Each was heavily guarded and once through the gates there was no way to guess where he would end up. They would just throw him randomly into the other world. There would be no way for them to easily find him. It was sounding better and better by the second.  
Memorizing the paths and habits of the people outside found it's use. No one saw the prince slip out of his window and fly in the cover of trees headed to the nearest world gate. The guards were relaxed, leaning against trees and napping in the sun, they didn't see the small child slip between the large stones that was the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puppy sat on Yuuri's other side still curious and sniffing at the feathers. "Can you believe it Makkachin? There's an angel sleeping in our bed, but they don't have white wings like the books said they would." Folding his arms on the edge of the bed to rest his head on he whispered to the 'angel' to quiet to actually be heard. "You must be really special then. It would be nice if we could be friends." With a deep sigh his eyes fell closed. "What do you think Makka?"

The coach picked up his student and carried him over to where his car was waiting. After making sure the boy was secured in the back seat he slid behind the wheel. He didn't demand answers, not while the boy found his composure. The man simply drove to his home, the mansion to large for a childless couple but never empty of them.  
As they pulled up in front Yakov glanced in his rear-view mirror to check the boy's reaction. He seemed relived as he unbuckled and walked with his coach to the door. Inside was warm, lit mostly by a lamp here or there. The boy felt more at home then when here than his own household.  
They sat in the sitting room, Yakov's wife Lili1a had joined them sitting in one of the chairs. Even though she was dressed in a night gown she wore it with the elegance and dignity that one would expect of the wearer of an evening dress. That was Lillia at all times, it didn't matter the situation her sharp green eyes found. The only evidence she was not prepared for visitors was how her dark brown hair hung in a braid instead of the normal bun.  
As they drank tea Lilia and Yakov conversed, patiently waiting for when Vitya would speak. It took until the boy finished his drink, setting the cup and saucer aside with a quiet clink. Yakov and Lillia eased into silence watching as the boy stared at his hands, now empty and resting in his lap.  
"Thank you, coach Yakov, madam Lillia, for helping me. It was really stupid of me to rush out of the house the way I did. I should have thought it through. I'm sorry for putting you through so much trouble." His voice was hallow, the words carefully chosen and spoken as if they would crumble if handled to roughly. Lillia had been told Yakov's suspicions and the way the child was acting now only made them believe it could be much worse than what was being hinted at. "It's not a problem Viktor, would you feel better if you stayed here tonight? I can call your mother and let her know, if you want." Yakov's voice betrayed him, his worry and protectiveness seeping into it. He would almost have been embarrassed if Lillia hadn't been nodding in agreement.   
Vitya squeezed his hands together giving a hesitant shake of his head. "No, I need to get home. Mom doesn't know I left." He stood up with another thank you to them both. Yakov stood as well intending on driving the boy home, but he was stopped. "Please don't worry about it, I can walk. It's not to far and I know the way." It was an argument the 12 year old quickly won and used to walked out the door.  
Before his coach could catch up Viktor hurried down the road pulling his coat tight around him. While he had been inside it had stopped snowing, to which he was thankful for. As he went on his way he felt the air pressure change and his ears popped in response. It was surprising, and hurt. Covering his ears the boy looked around as if to find the source but only got a flash of dark feathers and light cloth before being knocked off his feet.  
He was thankful for snow. The piles on the side of the path cushioned his body as he came crashing down and whatever had slammed into him. That didn't mean it didn't hurt. He laid there stunned blinking his eyes back into focus and directing them to what was laying on top of him. Sable black hair, it looked so soft the boy reached up and gently ran his hand through it. It caused the owner to stir looking up at Vitya with big brown eyes, even in the dim lighting he could see the small veins of amber within them. The thing that ran into him was a boy, one who was much small and younger looking. He would have kept staring if it hadn't been the shift of movement behind the boy. Vitya looked seeing large feathery wings. He gasped and the boy sat up scrambling to get off of Viktor all the while repeating something in a weird language.  
Once standing the boy turned and offered a hand to help Vitya up, he was still talking throwing the same phrase in over and over again. Viktor figured it must have been an apology or something, he would have tried to respond but he was to shocked. The wings, the sudden appearance, the innocent look to him, even the white robe he was wearing, it all pointed to the same thing. Even after standing Vitya held onto the boy's hand staring into his eyes. A blush came across the stranger's face and he kept glancing between their hands and Viktor's face. He asked something, the meaning of it lost on the Russian.  
"Are you an angel?" He asked, the words fell into the air between them making the winged boy pause in his speech. He blinked a few times looking very confused and very worried. He said something, slowly and like a question. Viktor just tilted his head to the side making it very clear he did not understand. The boy sighed pointing to his own chest and sounding out very clearly, "Yuuri" Viktor nodded with a grin and pointed to himself. "Viktor" He then shook the hand he still held. The boy, Yuuri, offered a small shy smile. 

The next part was just as tricky. They were in between Viktor's house and Yakov's, but he wasn't sure where they should go. Yakov and Lillia would have plenty of room and were use to housing children during skate camps or when there parents were out of town so it wouldn't interrupt their training. Viktor had done it plenty of times during the winters when it was to cold for him to walk home and neither of his parents had come to pick him up. On the other hand Viktor felt he had bothered his coach and Lillia more than enough for the night.  
So Viktor pulled off his jacket and carefully wrapped it around Yuuri, who had been shivering violently, and lead the way to his house. From the size of the bottle his mom had taken into her room and the amount of time that had passed he felt it was safe to assume she was asleep and wouldn't be aware of someone coming in. He held Yuuri's hand as they quickly walked down the path. The smaller boy tucked himself close against Viktor still very cold, but also concerned about how much colder he could be without a jacket.  
As they came to the front door they could hear the tapping nails and quiet umphs of something on the other side. Viktor opened the door using the key hidden in under the door frame. As he did the small fluffy poodle puppy came hopping out saying hi with a wagging tail and kisses. Yuuri had quickly taken a step back at seeing the dog, but relaxed when Viktor picked it up to pet and hug it.  
When the three of them were inside Viktor took the coat hanging it on the hooks by the door. He did a quick glance around the living room confirming his earlier thoughts. No signs his mother had left her room, or that his dad had come back. It made it easy getting inside, getting warm drinks of hot chocolate and food from the kitchen, then taking it all up to Viktor's room. They spread the snacks out on the bed, the puppy curled up in Yuuri's lap, and the two of them trying to figure out a way to communicate. After the drinks were gone and both of them full the boy with wings fell asleep.  
After a quick clean up Viktor sat beside the bed just watching him sleep. The puppy sat on Yuuri's other side still curious and sniffing at the feathers. "Can you believe it Makkachin? There's an angel sleeping in our bed, but they don't have white wings like the books said they would." Folding his arms on the edge of the bed to rest his head on he whispered to the 'angel' to quiet to actually be heard. "You must be really special then. It would be nice if we could be friends." With a deep sigh his eyes fell closed. "What do you think Makka?" The puppy didn't reply only curled up to sleep just as Vitya dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri didn't miss the look on Viktor's face when his mother disappeared without a word. He leaned over and set Makkachin on his friend's lap, the puppy complied wiggling and licking Viktor's face until the boy was unable to help smiling and laughing. He hugged Makkachin looking over the fluff. "Thank you Yuuri." He said clearly in his language, which Yuuri had found out was Russian. The prince nodded also abandoning the idea that Viktor was a spirit. He just looked like one. His friend was just and mortal and lonely as Yuuri was, it was sad that Viktor was suffering as well, but he was relived to find someone in such a similar state in such a strange place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm wanting to make longer chapters now that they are together. Also when it's more of a Yuuri PoV i'll use - marks to show what's in Russian.   
> Thank you all so much for the comments and Kudos! It really means a lot and I hope I can continue doing well with this story.

The first thing Yuuri thought of when he woke up was the strange dream he had.   
Getting through the gate had been much to easy. Stepping through it hadn't hurt, but if had made him so dizzy he thought he was going to be sick.The white and cold powder flying through the air and piled on the ground, he only recognized it from book as snow. It was much colder than he was expecting. Crashing hadn't hurt as much as it should. Then there was a boy, a boy that looked like he was born of the snow with hair spun from moonlight and eyes carved from the day time sky. He remembered staring at him in wonder then panicking and apologizing. The boy looked older than him, dressed in warm looking clothing. Yuuri decided he must be some sort of noble or spirit. When the boy spoke it was in a weird language. It was just like the story. "Have I walked into a fairytale?" He asked the dazed feeling of it all lingering. The spirit boy, for that must be what he was, still did not understand. So Yuuri did the only thing he knew would translate pointing to himself and speaking his name. The spirit returned the gesture, "Viktor!" He said, his mouth moved into a grin and his lips formed a heart shape.   
Yuuri didn't remember much else of the dream, it had faded from that point on. He shifted in the bed still refusing to open his eyes and acknowledge the morning light. There was unfamiliar weights, both warm and soft. His eye lids parted just enough to give his rough view behind his eyelashes. What he saw was no his room. He didn't know what room this was. He sat up quickly looking around almost panicking. The shift in the bed stirred a fluff ball and the snow spirit from his dream. They both looked up at him with sleepy eyes. The spirit, Viktor, rubbed his face and yawned. "Yuuuuuriiiiii," he whined, the rest was in the other language. Yuuri didn't attempt a response, he looked down at his hands forcing his mind to understand that he didn't dream last night. It happened. He ran away from his world.

Viktor started his morning in a confusing manner. His new angel friend seemed very upset and lost. He didn't respond when Viktor tried to ask if he was okay. The 12 year old stood up and took Yuuri's hands in his and stared him in the eyes. "Yuuri, it's okay." He knew the angel wouldn't understand, but he didn't know what else to do. Yakov had done the same thing when Viktor was freaking out. They stayed there, Viktor over exaggerating his breathing until Yuuri mimicked him and calmed down. Looking embarrassed Yuuri mumbled 'avocado' which Viktor assumed he heard wrong. With a smile he ruffled his new friend's dark hair.  
A glance at the clock told him he was late. His early morning skating had already come and gone, but he should have time to make it to school. He dug through his closet hurrying to get dressed. A quick run through a box of old clothes that couldn't fit him anymore found a pair of jeans that should fit Yuuri. He handed it along with a large t-shirt to the angel so he too could change.  
The house was empty besides the three of them. Viktor opened the back door letting Makkachin run out while opening cabinets and doors showing Yuuri where everything was and grabbing food. Before he ran out the door he handed Yuuri the TV remote and let the dog back in. "I'll be back later, promise!"

After Viktor had left Yuuri stood there, the "remote" in his hand. The "TV's" moving images responded to each of the buttons Yuuri pressed. He kept flipping through unable to understand anything, in frustration he tossed the "remote" onto the seat. A button must have been hit since the images changed once more. This was to moving drawings speaking slower in the strange language. They gestured to objects and colors, the bits in between were lost to the prince but he did understand it was a lesson. The character pointed to the bright red square by it saying the same word multiple times. "KRAHS-niy" Yuuri repeated out loud, the character nodded saying the word once more. Yuuri said it once again. "KRAHS-niy" When the character began nodding and clapping their hands it what seemed to be praise Yuuri was startled. It could hear him? It was such a strange thing to image, but this world was filled with things he had never thought conceivable. So he sat on the edge of the seat watching and learning as much of this strange language as possible.  
Hours later he was still there, the characters had moved on to different ones and different lessons. He had gone over shapes, colors, numbers, many animals, and a variety of food. He had also picked up a few phrases like 'Vsego nailucsego' (Best Wishes) 'Dobro pozalovat' (welcome) and 'Privet' (Hello) along with a few other simple things. He thought he had them in order and understood their meaning, but if not he would hope Viktor could some how correct him. He had figured out pretty quickly that the characters could not hear him, which made him feel a bit better, and that the lessons were directed at very young children. That was fine, they moved at a pace that he could keep up with.  
Makkachin was once again curled up in his lap, Yuuri found the puppy was more likely to settle down if he was being petted or having his belly rubbed. The result was Yuuri's wrist hurting from petting for such a long amount of time. The only significant event of the afternoon was when Makkachin jumped out of Yuuri's lap and ran to the front door. The pup yipped and jumped seeming very excited. When the door opened and Viktor entered he understood why. Yuuri walked over hands nervously rubbing together. "Privet Viktor!"

Viktor had practically ran home from school. He was panting as he reached the front steps fishing for his keys in his pocket. Makkachin greeted him at the door as he always did. Once the door was safely closed behind him Viktor knelt down to properly greet his poodle. "Hi Viktor!" He recognized Yuuri's voice, his accent was thick and the words were shaky. They still hit Viktor in the gut like a sledge hammer. He stared at the smaller boy cutely fidgeting where he stood, his face was pink and his eyes down casted. Viktor couldn't help the grin spreading across his face. "Hi Yuuri!" He walked up to him and couldn't help pulling him into a hug. "That was really good Yuuri!" Muffled aginst his chest he could hear Yuuri trying to speak, so he loosened up his grip. Not much, but enough so they could look at one another. Yuuri huffed, his cheeks puffed up a bit and his hair looked disheveled. He didn't try and push Viktor away though.   
"Did good?" He asked before Viktor excitedly hugged him tighter. "Very good!" The Russian child exclaimed, he was over joyed his new friend was learning so fast. It did bring up the question of how though. He moved back again wondering how to phrase it so Yuuri could understand, but as he did he saw the television and recognized the children's show. He hadn't even thought of that, he was about to squeeze Yuuri again but the younger boy gently pushed on Viktor's chest to get him to let go. He obliged stepping back, Yuuri nodded in appreciation saying "Thank you."

The rest of the afternoon and evening was a big game of charades with Yuuri using the words he did know and trying to explain the ones he didn't. When Viktor got it he would say the word aloud and Yuuri would repeat it several times over before moving on. What Viktor came to understand was that Yuuri was a fast learner. He never made the same mistake twice and was able to recall pretty much all that he had learned that day. It was tiring though. The next time the door opened it was Viktor's mother. She was on the phone and the boys were on the couch worn out from jumping around. She set her purse on the counter, grabbed a drink from the cabinet, and went into her room. She looked like an older female version of Viktor. Everyone always said so, only her eyes were dark and green and she carried her worries on her shoulders. In the few seconds they saw her Viktor hopped he never carried himself like Alyona Nikiforov.

Yuuri didn't miss the look on Viktor's face when his mother disappeared without a word. He leaned over and set Makkachin on his friend's lap, the puppy complied wiggling and licking Viktor's face until the boy was unable to help smiling and laughing. He hugged Makkachin looking over the fluff. "Thank you Yuuri." He said clearly in his language, which Yuuri had found out was Russian. The prince nodded also abandoning the idea that Viktor was a spirit. He just looked like one. His friend was just and mortal and lonely as Yuuri was, it was sad that Viktor was suffering as well, but he was relived to find someone in such a similar state in such a strange place.

For dinner Viktor used the phone to order pizza. He showed Yuuri the phone and how it worked then explained that he paid for the pizza using the 'odd leaves' as Yuuri called them. So the lesson over the meal was about money and each bit's value. They sat at the table eating and talking. Viktor would have to search deep within his memory to find the last time he sat there to a meal with anyone. He didn't know how long his angel would stay, but he wanted to make the most of it while it lasted.

Day two started much earlier. While Viktor gathered everything Yuuri bathed and then they switched. Yuuri also throwing together breakfast when Viktor stumbled into the kitchen. Yuuri mutely handed him a plate with toast and eggs. Both hurried to finish eating and headed out the door, each slinging a bag over their shoulder. One had Viktor's school supplies, the other his skating gear. The thick winter jacket was big enough that Yuuri could hide his wings under it, but he looked much rounder and bulkier due to it. He was willing to put up with it and Viktor told him he looked cute ruffling the younger boy's hair.  
It wasn't to long of a walk and even though the sun hadn't even risen and snow had fallen during the night, Yuuri found it wasn't nearly as cold as it had been the night he crashed. How ever, just like that night Viktor held onto his hand. The quiet of the early morning held their light chatter and the crunch of boots on the snow. Yuuri liked it like this.  
The training center was very big, and just as cold inside as it was out. Yuuri stuck close to Viktor as they went to check in with the stern looking old man called Coach Yakov. When Viktor spoke to him it was in fast pace Russian that Yuuri could only catch a few words of. He wasn't worried, he had been told on the way over what his friend was planning on telling the instructor. A foreigner friend came to visit and stay with him. He would ask if it was okay for Yuuri to hang out at the rink while they trained. Viktor had also warned Yuuri that no matter what Coach Yakov said it sounded like he was angry. He didn't expect for Coach Yakov to look at him as if judging his worth and intentions. When he spoke it was directed at Yuuri though. He first tried a language that wasn't Russian, when Yuuri didn't respond Viktor scolded his teacher in easy to understand Russian. -Coach! I told you he's learning but not English.- Yakov raised one of his eyebrows staring at Yuuri. -What do you speak than?-  
Under the stern gaze Yuuri fidgeted rubbing his hands together and eyes unable to meet Yakov's. -Don't know what called.- He stumbled over the words a bit trying not to butcher it to badly. -Just speak.- The old man growled and Yuuri flinched which got more of Viktor scolding Yakov for being needlessly mean. "Ummm, I don't know what you want me to say. I guess if need be I could just recite some lines from books. I don't know many interesting ones though, just a few children's stories..." He was rambling now looking at his hands in concerned concentration as he spoke the language he had his entire life. He was interrupted by Coach Yakov speaking once again. -Japanese, he looks it so I shouldn't be surprised. Vitya get on the ice, we're already running behind.- Viktor chirped a quick OK! and hurried off. Yakov nodded for Yuuri to sit on the bleachers to watch. -Are you going to classes with Vitya as well?- Yuuri tilted his head to the side, -Vitya? Do not know that.-

As if understanding how difficult this was going to be Yakov sighed and sat next to the child. "Vitya is Viktor." He clarified and was about to re-ask when Yuuri shook his head. "No, going back to house after. Want to learn to talk." Yakov nodded watching the boy get serious about learning, he wanted to ask more seeing as Viktor had never mentioned a 'pen pal' and the whole thing seemed fishy, but his always eager to skate student hit the ice running stretching as he made laps. Sighing loudly Yakov got up and moved rink-side. "VITYA! What have I told you? Stretch BEFORE you get on the ice!" It was good to see his student in high spirits though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor jogged all the way to the skate center. As he came through the doors his ice immediately went to the ice. A couple of older skaters were out there gliding gracefully across the surface. They looked to be cooling down. He then scanned the bleachers and edge of the rink. No sign of Yuuri or Yakov. Viktor continued back to Yakov's office, his knuckled tapped the door before he entered. Yuuri was there, sitting on a stool, wings relaxed behind him. Viktor sighed in relief shutting the door behind him. Yakov cleared his throat drawing Viktor's attention to where he was sitting behind his desk. Viktor felt like he was about to be scolded; again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you like it.

After the morning practice Viktor was cooling down with some stretches, Yuuri stood next to him watching. From the way Yakov's student was chattering away the older man assumed he was explaining. There was something off about it all. It felt like more than a simple language barrier, and where did this kid come form all of the sudden. He thought back to the Viktor he saw the other night, and felt even more sure. He moved over to the two as Viktor got up and they were preparing to leave. "Vitya, Yuuri," Yakov called making them pause and look. He cleared his throat and knelt down to be closer to eye level with them. "I was thinking, maybe it Yuuri could hang out here while you're at school. That way Yuuri wouldn't be alone all day and Vitya could come straight here after." Viktor looked at Yuuri with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Yakov is really nice."  
It touched the old coach's heart to hear his student say that, and it meant enough to Yuuri that he nodded. "Okay, would like to stay than!" Viktor patted his friend on the shoulder with a smile. "Okay, I'll see you later!" Then ran off so he wouldn't be late for class. Yuuri watched him go giving a small wave when he paused at the door to look over his shoulder one last time. Yuuri looked back at Yakov with a shy smile. "Thank you" The coach nodded and they sat on the bench together. He didn't have his next skater scheduled to practice for another hour, so he was going to spend that time trying to find out what he could. "So Yuuri, how old are you?" He started, watching the child's face from the corner of his eye.

Viktor rushed through the hallways skidding to a stop in the doorway of his classroom. He slipped in and kept his head low while he felt the teacher scowling at him. To emphasis how late he almost was the bell rang just as he sat down. From that moment on the teacher was speaking, she made notes on the board and explained the lesson to them all. Viktor was not paying attention. He had his notebook open and moved his pencil as if taking notes, but really he was thinking about skating and Yuuri. He wondered what Yuuri and Yakov were doing. Maybe Yakov was teaching Yuuri to skate. That actually made Viktor a bit jealous, he wanted to help Yuuri skate. Either way he thought it would be a lot of fun if they could skate together, so he tried not to be to upset about it. His pencil scratches soon turned into a large oval on the paper. Starting from the middle he traced out a skate to pair with the song playing in his head. He made marks were he wanted jumps that Yakov told him he shouldn't be doing, even though he was already practicing them, and spirals where he wanted spins. It didn't seem to realistic that he could do a program like this; yet.   
Next year he would be able to compete in JGP, and he was going to do great. He didn't realize he nodded in agreement with himself until his teacher called him out on it. From that point he wasn't able to get way with day dreaming until the bell rang. He was about to be the first out the door, but once again the teacher called him. He stood by her desk, head down and hand tightly gripping his bag. Her scolding words went over his head, just water on glass. When she was finished, threats to call his parents and what not, he apologized using his big eyes and most sincere voice. "I'm so sorry Ma'am. There's just been so much going on at home lately. I'll make sure it won't effect my behavior in class again." She held his gaze for a moment longer before sighing in defeat. "Fine, now be on your way."  
Viktor jogged all the way to the skate center. As he came through the doors his ice immediately went to the ice. A couple of older skaters were out there gliding gracefully across the surface. They looked to be cooling down. He then scanned the bleachers and edge of the rink. No sign of Yuuri or Yakov. Viktor continued back to Yakov's office, his knuckled tapped the door before he entered. Yuuri was there, sitting on a stool, wings relaxed behind him. Viktor sighed in relief shutting the door behind him. Yakov cleared his throat drawing Viktor's attention to where he was sitting behind his desk. Viktor felt like he was about to be scolded; again.

It had been a pretty interesting afternoon for Yakov. First it was a normal conversation with a ten year old, then it got strange. Yuuri had only been learning Russian for a day, yet he was keeping up more than people who had been studying for month. I kept getting stranger. He had asked where he was from, Yuuri replied "Not here, somewhere else." Which is both frustrating and weird. That's how they ended up in the office with a world atlas. They had gone to the map of Japan and Yuuri simply shook his head. "No, never been there." The explanation for how he got here? "Went through door and fell." Then Yuuri got to hot and took off his coat. Big dark wings like a predatory bird's, Yakov wouldn't claim to be someone of extreme religious beliefs but this was looking a lot like something from the stained glass windows of a church.  
That is when Yakov decided he needed a drink. Yuuri was trying his best to explain what the place he came from was like as Yakov handed him a juice box. "Always warm, helps plants grow. Everyone has wings, and fly. Don't eat meat though, no animals but fish." He paused confused about the juice so Yakov mutely showed him. "Thank you." He smiled at the old coach before sipping from the straw. Before he went off to train the other skaters he made it clear that Yuuri couldn't leave the office without his coat on. If someone saw the wings they would freak out. The boy had nodded his understanding so Yakov felt it was fine for now.  
At some point Yuuri came to watch, sitting on the bleachers. Yakov noticed the way he was watching the skaters, the amazement in his eyes. He would be tempted, under normal circumstances, to see if he would be interested in trying. For now, with people coming and going the way they were, he didn't dare. As the skaters were cooling down they went back to the office. "Like they were flying, right?" Yavok asked, mostly joking. Yuuri shook his head very serious. "No, much more pretty." The boy smiled up at him and went to sit on a stool so he could take off his coat.

Yuuri looked over at Viktor as he came in. His friend was a bit out of breath and his hair messy. He seemed pretty comfortable in the space though, dropping his bag to the floor and tossing his coat over the back of a chair. -Hi, how are you?- He greeted smiling and waving with one hand. Viktor looked like he was going to return the greeting, but Coach Yakov cleared his throat. They both looked over at the older man waiting for what he would say next. -Vitya, you can't hide an angel in your bedroom.- Yuuri still didn't know what an angel was, this was the second time the word came up. The two started talking, well it looked more like bickering. He waited for them to finish before waving his hand to get their attention. -What does 'angel' mean?- He asked once they were looking at him.  
Viktor was rubbing the back of his neck in an irritated way, Yakov was doing something very similar so it was a safe idea that Viktor had picked it up from his instructor. -Sorry Yuuri,- Yakov sighed -An angel is someone who has wings and lives in heaven.- Yuuri nodded but had to ask more. -What is 'Heaven'?- Viktor answered this one. -Its another world, only it's always beautiful and happy there.- Yuuri did not know what to make of that, but nodded anyways. What a vague description of a place. -Thank you,- He bowed his head a bit anyways and let them continue. The pause must have given them a moment to collect their thoughts because when they did continue their conversation it was slower and calmer.  
-I didn't know what else to do Coach. It was late and cold and he didn't even have shoes on.-  
-I get that, but what about yesterday. You didn't even call me to let me know you were okay, I could have helped.-  
-I'm sorry, I didn't even think about you being worried. I just didn't want to bother you any more than I already had.-  
-Ridicules, it's not a bother if you need help. I've been your coach since you were old enough to get on the ice Vitya, you can count on me.-  
Yuuri was smiling, just a bit. He could feel his eyes watering. He was relived, so relived that Viktor wasn't completely alone. Watching the exchange reminded him of Minako. He missed her, right down to the way she use to scold him. He rubbed his eyes with the heal of his hand to try and get rid of the wetness. Before him Viktor and Yakov were hugging. His vision was completely clouded and he hid behind his wings.


	6. Yakov's Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment for Coach Yakov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is a filler chapter or what to call this. I've always liked Yakov and in my fics I tend to make him a parental or guardian type figure. So instead of sleeping last night I wrote this, and it may hold no importance to the story or it could hold the back story you've all been waiting for! I don't know. I'm relying on auto correct and coffee at the moment.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Yakov remembered being young, he remembered skating for a gold medal. He remembered working day and night, until blood seeped from his feet and into his skates, until his lungs felt like they were collapsing under a burning weight, even when his limps no longer wanted to moved. The only future he imagined for himself was at the top of a podium, that's what mattered in the moment. He didn't know when he started imagining further than that, and when that image changed. It wasn't just gold hanging from his neck, it was also someone beside him. When he knew he had found that someone else in Lillia the future changed again. It wasn't just the two of them, there were smaller ones around them with big smiles and messy hair. The number of them changed, sometimes only being one or two then to being four or five. Lillia and him had talked about it plenty of times, but it had always been: one day, later, not yet, maybe next year.  
They were both at fault, two athletes in their prime soon became to former athletes ushering in the next generations. Yakov enjoyed coaching almost as skating. He was able to help his students, not become as good as he was but better. He could teach them not to make the same mistakes, how to become stronger, push them to be bolder, and most importantly how to do it safer. He knew if he had been safer, if he hadn't pushed his body past the breaking point so often and taken better care when he did, he could have been on the ice for much longer. Instead he spent most of his time rink side yelling to make them listen. While the 'One day' had never come for Lillia and him he still looked at the young faces of his students and felt they were his. He saw them working towards their goals and felt pride. When they fell he helped dust the ice off their shoulders so it wouldn't stop them from trying again. When they missed the mark he showed them they could do better.  
While they had never had children together, Yakov could still say he had many. Ones he wanted to protect from harsh judges, the worries of the world, painful mistakes, or even their real parents. The same ones he had to let go of when the time came. Many kept in touch on one way or another. They sometimes came back to their 'home rink' to visit their old coach. He was always glad when they found their happiness even if it was with a different coach at a different rink or off the ice entirely. He kept pictures, they lined the wall of his office. First competitions, maybe the first time landing the jump that later became their signature move, first medals, an entire wall dedicated to first.   
This wall included a young silver haired woman who could have knocked the skating world on it's ass if she had been given the chance. Yakov still wondered what he could have done differently with Alyona Ivanov (Now Nikiforov) that might have prevented or at least made the events leading up to her early retirement form skating easier. He could never remember a particular time that should have been his sign to help or step in. She had always been so cheerful, it was like she had been born on the ice and her first steps had been to greet the cameras. She had lost her father at a young age, her mother working more hours than she should to cope with the loss. Alyona was always at the rink, if she wasn't skating she was watching the others. She practically lived with Yakov and Lillia during school breaks and weekends. She had even told him that she thought of them as parents. It just made it all the more confusing when she came of to Yakov in the middle of the season and informed him "This is going to be my last season." She said it with such a straight face and more certainty than any 16 year old should. He didn't know how to argue, and when he tried to ask why she shook it off. It wasn't until the final, when she was so sick she wasn't able to keep any food down and to dizzy to skate properly, as she stepped off the ice for the last time, scores lower than she had ever made before that she cried. She finally told him about the boy she had been sneaking out of class to see, how it wasn't supposed to go as far as it did. She called the child already growing inside her a parasite, taking away her life, energy, happiness, and her sanity.   
Yakov didn't see her again after parting at the airport for a few years. When he did she was a Nikiforov and leading a silver haired boy. Yakov and Lillia had hoped, but from the set in her shoulders and the dark clouds in her eyes they knew she wasn't doing right by her own child. She would leave little Viktor with them all day, the week end, sometimes even the entire week. He had never known how to explain to the little boy why everyone else went home with their parents after training. Viktor never asked, but he did love the ice. Yakov remembered his first time stepping onto it. The boy had taken a couple of careful steps, slipped, and landed on his ass. He didn't cry, he laughed like it was the greatest thing in the world. With a little help he got back up on his skates and began shuffling around the rink. The shuffle had turned to steps, then to glides. It was mixed feelings about the situation. On the one hand Yakov felt horrible about Viktor's parents absents in his daily life, on the other Viktor was practically the child Yakov and Lillia had never gotten to have.  
He trained at the rink before and after school, then normally went home with them for dinner and had an evening lesson in ballet with Lillia. When Viktor was ten he started competing in small national competitions, and did amazing. It was also the point when things started to change and Viktor learned to keep secrets. His parents no longer let him stay at the rink as long, they began pressuring him to focus more on school so he could find a career one day. What really hurt was when Viktor came in favoring one leg a bit more than the other, or with a bruise on his shoulder, and making up some excuse. "It's just from that fall I took yesterday, must have been worse than I though." The entire time not able to meet Yakov's eye. Every time he had to stop himself from grabbing the child and pulling him close, from taking him away back to his home so he could never be hurt again. He couldn't though. There was no way to prove those marks weren't from skating accidents, and the boy wasn't ready to ask for help. Yakov prayed he would be soon.


	7. The Power that is Minako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was early afternoon where ever she was. Instead of taking a moment to look around she walked, glancing at signs and people as she went. Their voices carried to her ears and soon she recognized it as English. She took a deep breath and smiled, walking up to a man holding a map. "Hello sir!" her accent might have been a bit to strong, but in no time she was directed to a college with an astrology center. There was no way to travel between worlds with out leaving some trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakov got his own chapter, well so does Minako.

Minako felt she had lived a long life, full of adventure in her youth. She had spent much of it in the other world. She had lived in the place called Japan when she was a teen, later moved to different places to pursue a life of dancing. She had taken precautions using a spell to hide her wings so she could freely move across stages to music she found more magical than the real thing. When she was at the point where she had gone as far as she could in ballet she longed for more of her own kind, so she traveled back to the tengu's hidden world where she had spent her childhood. Less time had passed than she had thought. For a long while she couldn't find the companionship she had in the other world. No one understood her slang terms or references. It was a bit easier when she joined the guard, her flexibility and balance useful in a fight. It gave others a reason to speak to her, asking for tips or to spar normally.  
It was flattering, but not surprising, when she was assigned to the palace. The other guards there were always so stone-faced that the king and queen enjoyed Minako's attempts at humor. They became friends, Minako was even there for the birth of their first child. Mari was able to enjoy her childhood in peaceful times, but it was after the birth of her brother Yuuri that dark and dirty secrets came to light. The kingdom was thrown into a panic, and in light of the dangers the king and queen gave their son to Minako to take into hiding. So she left, she hated leaving the people she cared for. She knew they trusted her with little Yuuri's safety. So she did the best she could, taking care of him while waiting for the letter form the king and queen letting them know it was time to go home. She always worried that she was to strict or lenient. She hated the tutor that had come to teach Yuuri. It hurt having to play the bad guy while trying to keep him safe from the poison the old man tried to slip into Yuuri's mind. He always got this look in his eyes that made her heart ache.   
She was the one who made it clear, she was his guard. It was taking it's toll on both of them. As time had gone on she had to remind herself almost daily, Yuuri was Hiroko's son not her's. It only got worse when she began teaching him ballet. She was the one that was there, the first words, first wobbling steps, the first pirouette, the first time someone broke his heart. She had wanted to be mad about him sneaking out that way he did, but she could see the tears he fought so hard to hide. When the village guard had left she pulled him into her arms and let him cry. He had been nine and should have been able to play outside with others his age. He shouldn't have had to be trapped here alienated from them all.  
Minako had been tempted for years, since Yuuri was big enough to fly on his own. She knew one place they could go and truly be safe. The queen knew about it, Minako had told her. She still had roots in the other world, a house out in the country side of Russia. She had taken a liking to the snow while she had lived there. As time had gone on things had gotten worse in the capital, she was getting more and more worried. She had the tine silver chain necklaces, two of them. She had worn one of them almost every day in the time she lived in the other world to hide her wings. The day she made up her mind was the day she got a letter from Queen Hiroko. It was short, simply saying they were facing many more difficulties than expected. They had gotten word that someone was targeting Yuuri and that they needed to go deeper into hiding. What was deeper than leaving this world.  
That morning she had gone to get Yuuri, she planned for them to be leaving that evening. She found him with yet another one of those books. She could recognize the wooden covers, the originals had been canvas. She told him why she kept them from him. Minako still loved the other world where she had been able to dance and had found so many that shared her passion. Especially with them about to go to there, this was the worse time for him to find some sort of fear about traveling there. The dangers were the same under normal circumstances. She put off their leaving to that night so Yuuri could rest.  
Early evening she went to go get him so they could get ready. She walked into an empty room with the window wide open. She felt like ice. She searched the room, the rest of the house. She got guards to help her search the area. No one had seen him. Minako turned to leave yet another house, tears running down her cheeks. One of the guards, a young man who was posted near the house. "It's okay Sensei, we will find him. The trackers are already searching for his trail." Sniffing loudly she wiped her eyes. "Thank you Hisashi."  
The trackers found his trail, and it lead them to the gate. The guards there were useless. They hadn't been paying attention. Nothing ever happened at the gates. Minako was frustrated, and scared. She spent a good 15 minutes venting it at them in the form of a lecture. By the time she was done they all had their heads hung in shame and the man she had sent to the house had retrieved the bags she had ordered him to get. When it was in her hands she dug through making sure everything was there. The necklaces, the folder of documents, everything she needed to blend in and move freely. She clipped the necklace on ignoring the collective gasp as her wings vanished. With a sigh she looked over at Hisashi. "I doubt I'll be seeing you anytime soon. I had already planned on taking Yuuri through the gate, so when I find him we'll be staying." He nodded giving her a deep bow. "Good luck Sensei." This was followed by everyone else bowing and repeating the phrase. She nodded turning and stepping through the gate.

It was early afternoon where ever she was. Instead of taking a moment to look around she walked, glancing at signs and people as she went. Their voices carried to her ears and soon she recognized it as English. She took a deep breath and smiled, walking up to a man holding a map. "Hello sir!" her accent might have been a bit to strong, but in no time she was directed to a college with an astrology center. There was no way to travel between worlds with out leaving some trace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The silence was broken by the phone ringing. Lillia closed the book, setting it aside without marking her page, and answered. "Hello?" She was pleasantly surprised by the person on the other end. "Okukawa, its been so long." She listened for a moment her lips pinching together. "Why, we have plenty of room here." Lillia closed her eyes as the person on the phone spoke. She was fully aware of the two sets of feet running upstairs. "Don't be ridicules, I expect to see you tomorrow evening." She hung up soon after that going back to 'reading' her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for having such a delay between chapters. Hopefully that won't be to much of a problem in the future.  
> I just wanted to thank everyone for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments. They all mean a lot to me and make writing easier and having something to look forward to makes posting something to look forward to. Previous commenters really got me out of a slump. So thank you all, I hope you enjoy it.

That night they stayed at Yakov and Lillia's, Viktor took time showing him around telling him bits about some of his favorite spots. The best part, according to him, was the small rink. When Viktor showed him the ballet studio he watched Yuuri's eyes light up. He spun around and tugged on Viktor's sleeve. "Dance, Vitya?" Viktor couldn't help hugging the smaller boy tight. "Ahh! That's so cute Yuuri! Please call me Vitya form now on." Poor confused Yuuri just nodded against Viktor's chest. Finally Viktor loosened his hold enough to look down at him, his smile big and bright. "Sorry, that was just really cute. Yeah, I dance a little bit. Just enough to help with skating. Lilla was a prima ballet dancer, she still likes to practice and has students she trains." Yuuri nodded again smiling, he didn't seem to mind the older boy holding onto him.

Lillia was in the sitting room. A book was open in her hands and a steaming cup of tea on the side table by the phone. The room was quiet with only the occasional rustle of paper or low clink of china. It was a book she had read before so she only had to half pay attention and keep an ear to the open door listening to the boys running around the house. She had taken seeing Yuuri's wings fairly well. She had mostly focused on how Viktor was smiling introducing his friend. He had been bouncing in place, his mouth in that big heart shape, and a shine in his eyes she hadn't seen in to long. A child with wings didn't mean nearly as much as how happy it was making her Viktor.  
The silence was broken by the phone ringing. Lillia closed the book, setting it aside without marking her page, and answered. "Hello?" She was pleasantly surprised by the person on the other end. "Okukawa, its been so long." She listened for a moment her lips pinching together. "Why, we have plenty of room here." Lillia closed her eyes as the person on the phone spoke. She was fully aware of the two sets of feet running upstairs. "Don't be ridicules, I expect to see you tomorrow evening." She hung up soon after that going back to 'reading' her book.

When Yakov got back from the training center he found two boys asleep on the couch in the sitting room, leaning on each other and one of Yuuri's wings curled around Viktor. With Lillia they carried the boys to the Viktor's room and put them in bed. They both immediately moved closer to each other. When the adults left the room they went to their own bedroom. Lilla informed Yakov an old friend of hers was coming to stay a couple of days while she was in town as they got dressed for bed. Yakov thanked her for the heads up and kissed her cheek before clicking off the lamp. 

The next morning went a lot like it normally did when Viktor was there. Yakov and Lillia already awake and drinking their coffee while making quiet conversation in the dining room, then about five minutes before they would have to leave to be at the rink on time something hits the floor hard upstairs. It's followed by a flurry of running feet often tripping while getting ready. The only difference was the mostly asleep dark haired boy that walked into the room just moments after Viktor hit the floor. He was already dressed. He politely asked if they had any juice and if so if they would mind if he poured two glasses. Lilla liked him, she got up and helped him. By the time Viktor came running in Yuuri already had a cup held out. The silvered hair boy took it, thanked them, and drained it's contents.  
Yuuri and Lillia watched Yakov and Viktor leave for the rink. The ex-prima helped Yuuri get a warm hat and scarf on to accompany his coat. Then the two of them went to the library, they collected some translation dictionaries and a few books to help children learn to read. Along the way there and back Yuuri kept looking at Lillia with wonder. She didn't think to much of it until she noticed he had called her Madame. She waited until they were in the car again and headed to the training center before the brought it up. "Yuuri," She didn't mean to use such a clipped tone, it was automatic. She couldn't see him in the backseat, she hoped it didn't scare him like it did many of her students. "I noticed you call me Madame. Is there a reason why?" Yuuri took a minute answering. "Vitya said Madame is Prima Ballerina." Of everything the boy had said her old title was the least accented and rolled off his tongue with the least hesitation.  
"You know of ballet?" She asked growing more curious with everything the boy said. "Hai! I mean, yes. Teacher was taught me." Lillia corrected him, "They taught you." She heard the boy huff and repeat the phrase quietly a couple of times. "She taught me." He finally said loud enough to be heard. "Does your teacher dance?" She glanced in the rearview mirror in time to see him nod. He was fiddling with the edges of one of the books. "Yes, she is very good. Won stuff, she told me about being on stage. She loves it." Lillia could hear sadness in his voice. She wanted to ask more, but they pulled into the parking lot of the center. Once in place Yuuri gathered up the books and headed inside. Viktor had already run off to school by then.  
Lillia was swept up in teaching her students didn't see Yuuri watching until it was time to switch out. Once caught though she had him show her what he knew, which turned out to be quiet a bit. She was impressed to say the least, even with his coat hindering a lot of his movements. She sent him off simply saying her next class was coming, but they would speak more on this later. She watched him go to sit in the bleachers over looking the rink and open the translator dictionary.

Yuuri felt a tug in his gut recognizing the Japanese script. It had taken a while to find a Japanese to Russian book in a Russian library. He felt it was well worth it though. He chewed through page after page whispering the new words to himself. For a few minutes he was stuck on the l sounds. His irritation was cut off by someone yelling and the pounding of feet on the bleachers. He looked up in time for Viktor to barrel into him knocking Yuuri over while simultaneously pulling him into a hug. "Yuuuuuuuuri!" Viktor cuddled him like an over sized puppy. Yuuri found himself laughing and hugging back, "Vitya!" which only made his friend that much more excited. He went on to chatter about getting some things from the house, including Makkachin. He left a note for him mother telling her he was staying with Yakov and Lillia. Yuuri kept up the best he could, which was much better now.  
When it was Yuuri's turn he showed Viktor the books he had been studding. -Wow, I remember reading this when I was little.- Viktor mused flipping through one of the reading help books. Yuuri shrugged, -Have to start somewhere.- That Viktor agreed with putting it back in the pile. Then Yuuri told him about watching Madame Lillia's class. He ddi his best to try and get Viktor to understand how amazing it was. Viktor didn't seem to fully understand, but he did seem happy Yuuri had enjoyed it. For a bit they talked about different things, it didn't matter what. Even with a few language problems it was easy to convers about everything. Parents came up eventually. Yuuri didn't know how it had gotten around to that, but it had. Viktor was confessing, it was something Yuuri had wondered about but hearing the confirmation made him feel sick. -Sorry, I guess this got pretty dark.- Yuuri shook his head and patted Viktor's shoulder. -You should tell Coach Yakov and Madame Lillia. They can take care of you like a Minako.- Viktor raised an eyebrow at that. -A minako?-  
Yuuri blushed suddenly finding the hem of his shirt very interesting. -She took care of me.- Viktor leaned over so their faces were close. -You mean your mom?- At that Yuuri sadly shook his head. -Close, she took care of me for as long as I can remember. I've never met my actual mom before.- Viktor was going to ask more but, like every time someone wanted to further question Yuuri, something came up. Yakov was yelling and Viktor had to go get ready to skate. He hugged Yuuri tightly once more before running off. Yuuri smiled and waved him off promising to watch when Viktor asked.

That evening Yakov cooked. Viktor was sitting at the table scowling at his homework while shooting glances at where Yuuri, his friend was helping by peeling potatoes. Makkachin was laying under the table quietly eating the scraps Yuur 'accidently' cut off. Viktor was bored. He wanted to go and play with Makkachin and Yuuri, he wanted to listen to music and try to make his routine for next year. Yet here he was stuck doing math. He didn't even understand why he had to learn this, but from his lack of understanding on how to solve the problem it was clear he hadn't learned it. So he ended up having to ask for help. Yuuri broke it down, showed him an example, and made him do it himself. After that it was easy and he finished up the work sheet. He wanted to run off then, but Yakov handed him a potato peeler. Yuuri laughed at the glum look on the blue-eye's face.  
When the doorbell rang Makka woofed jumping up to go see who it was. Lillia was the one who actually answered the door. Yuuri got up and put all the peeled potatoes on the counter for Yakov, he was about to go back to the table when Lillia and her guest came in. Viktor watched as Yuuri and the woman froze, shocked. Yuuri reacted first, tears filled his eyes and he said something in Japanese. Viktor only recognized 'Minako' in all of it. That was the name of Yuuri's not-mom-but-might-as-well-be person. The woman rushed across the room, sliding on her knees about half way and pulling Yuuri into a tight hug, tears were running down her cheeks. She wasn't speaking just holding him close. To Viktor it spoke volumes more than any words.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor felt a little bad for Yuuri. It wasn't any fun getting in trouble, and it seemed getting in trouble with his Minako was the worst. He reasoned the reason he felt only a little bad for him was how relived they really were. Like the time Yakov had yelled at Viktor for messing around in the kitchen and almost had the knife block fall on him. Yakov had been really mad, but really glad Viktor wasn't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and so long coming. I've been working on a big collaboration project with 3 other writers! It's almost done and I'm really excited for everyone to see it. So Yeah! The next chapter might be a bit of a time jump so we'll be seeing an older Yuuri and Vitya.

Minako knew he was in St. Petersburg, she had seen the cloud pattern swirling over the city in the maps. She had called her old friend and friendly rival. She had just wanted to visit, ask if they had seen a boy matching Yuuri's description. Lillia had instead invited her to stay while she was in town. She had already known time moved faster in this world, but she didn't realize how much older Lillia would look. Still Lillia had greeted her with a smile and invited her into her home. Who would have thought fortune would have been kind enough to see what she did in Lillia's kitchen. Yuuri, her Yuuri, wearing a much to large shirt to hide his wings and pants that had to be rolled up at the legs. She couldn't find her voice as she held him tightly. She heard him apologizing over and over while the shoulder of her blouse became damp with tears.   
What finally broke the moment was Yakov's gruff voice asking Lillia if they should give them a minute alone. It brought her back enough to loosen her death grip on her charge to look him in the eye. "Do you know how much you made me worry?" She spoke quietly but the room grew cold and still. Even the human Russians who couldn't understand her felt the change in her. They all quickly left the room just before she began to yell.

Viktor felt a little bad for Yuuri. It wasn't any fun getting in trouble, and it seemed getting in trouble with his Minako was the worst. He reasoned the reason he felt only a little bad for him was how relived they really were. Like the time Yakov had yelled at Viktor for messing around in the kitchen and almost had the knife block fall on him. Yakov had been really mad, but really glad Viktor wasn't hurt. The child sat listening to the rapid and loud Japanese understanding it was the same type of situation. It gave him time to wonder. What was going to happen now that Yuuri's family had come for him? Was he going back to heaven with her? Could Viktor convince her to let them visit or would he never see his friend again? These were very difficult things to ask, especially to one's self where there could be no prefect answers and they just rolled around gaining more speed and power like a snow ball down a mountain. By the time the yelling stopped and it was deemed safe to enter the kitchen once more Viktor was fighting back tears and praying that he wouldn't have to loose Yuuri so soon after finding him.

Dinner was such a quiet event, until everyone had finished eating. With out the food to distract them from each other it was only a matter of time before the first leak of the dam brought the rest of the flood. Viktor, was the first. "Please don't take Yuuri away!" He had yelled it his hands hitting the table so hard the dishes rattled. Lillia scolded him for such an outburst, Minako had turned to Yuuri quickly speaking in their native language before they both nodded. Minako smiled at Viktor, so much more gentle than she had been a minute ago. "Don't worry Viktor, Yuuri and I aren't leaving Saints Petersburg. I actually have a house just outside of town so the two of you will actually be going to school together once Yuuri's Russian is up to par." Yuuri was smiling and Viktor ducked under the table and popped back up next to Yuuri squeezing his friend in a big hug. "Yuuuuuuuuuri this is going to be great! We can eat lunch together and maybe we'll be in the same class! It's going to be so great!" Everyone decided it was best not to burst his bubble that Yuuri would probably be put in a lower grade so they couldn't be in the same class.


	10. After 4 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri hummed and nodded, "Oh yeah, when I'm not with you the two of us are hooking up in the girl's bathroom." Viktor chocked and almost fell off the counter, Yuuri laughed as he gave one of the side dishes a stir. "Calm down, I'm joking. I don't think we've ever had a conversation before. What brought this on?" Viktor righted himself on the counter again and cleared his throat. "Nothing, I was just wondering. She seems interested in you is all." Yuuri shrugged, "It's probably you actually." Viktor rolled his eyes and leaned over to pat his dog. "You'd be surprised."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive!  
> I actually lost my notes for this, finally found them. In the mean time I hope you all checked out the collaborations I've been doing. It's been amazing to work with so many awesome writers and artist! You can find them on my dashboard and I really hope you check out the other writers' works as well.  
> Enjoy!  
> -Came back to do a bit of editing

   Viktor was already stuffing things in his bag eyes darting to the clock on the wall above the white board. The class was meant to be finishing up a worksheet, but he only made it half way before excited jitters became more interesting. He would finish it up for homework he promised himself, once he had his favorite tutor to help that it. The bell rang and he stood slinging his bag over his shoulder and rushing out the door. As he left he heard his teacher call for the papers, she didn't even care that Viktor had once again run out before turning in all his work. Down the hallway and a flight of stairs he made it to the grade lower than his hall and sauntered up to the open classroom door. One of the only students left in there were an Asian boy about 14 years old. Well, he was 15 now. "Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiiiiiii!" Viktor sang peeking his head in and earning an embarrassed smile from his best friend.  
   His friend slung his bag over his shoulder, over his coat. Between dancing and skating Yuuri seemed to be all slim mussel, and he was only slightly shorter than Viktor with his messy black hair. Viktor had convinced him to wait on cutting it so he could play with it as it got a bit longer. On top of the school uniform Yuuri had taken to wearing a thick blue scarf and cream coat along with his glasses. The glasses toned down his sight and he had to admit Yuuri looked very cute in them. Viktor missed being able to see Yuuri's wings when they were hidden by the magic silver chain tucked under his shirt.  
   As he walked up his smile faltered. "Are you okay Vitya?" Viktor snapped back to the present pulling on his own easy smile. "Yeah, just thinking." Yuuri didn't seem to convinced and poked Viktor between the eyebrows. "Then it must be something important, or you're trying to ask for homework help again." There was such a teasing tone in Yuuri's voice it had Viktor laughing. "Actually now that you've brought it up, I do have some homework I could use help with." Yuuri rolled his eyes as they fell into step next to each other headed out of the school.  
   It was a short walk to the arena. They both hurried and got ready to hit the ice, sitting out long enough to help each other stretch. On the ice they made their laps around together filling each other in on the bit of their day the other hadn't been present for. On Yuuri's end of it all Viktor hadn't changed much. Sure he grew his hair out so now the silver locks hung to his ass, and he had grown a few inches to their height compared to each other stayed steady, but Viktor was still Viktor all graceful movements and easy laugh to make others feel better.  
   As they skated around someone, a thirteen year old girl with bright red hair and big blue eyes, eased into their chatter like she normally did, Viktor saw her like a younger sibling the way she hung around and tried to learn from them. "Mila, do they give you a lot of grief?" Viktor asked easing back so he was balancing on one skate and his fingers were trailing on the ice. "About homework? No not yet. I don't spend as much time traveling to compete yet." She shrugged and nudged Viktor skate causing him to wobble. He scowled righting himself while the other two laughed. Yuuri quieted first staring off into the distance. Viktor recognized that look, that was the one he had when thinking about home, his real home. Viktor wanted to ask, to pull Yuuri from trying to shoulder such thoughts alone, but Yakov beat him to it.  
    "I THINK YOU'VE WASTED ENOUGH TIME PRETENDING TO WARM UP!"  
Viktor grinned and waved, Yakov was his legal guardian at this point. It wasn't hard to convince his mother to sign the papers. Actually, it hadn't taken any convincing. The sting of it had been buried under the excitement of finally getting away from that house. They had moved all of his and Makkachin's stuff that same evening, and they hadn't seen Viktor's parents since. It wasn't surprising, but it did hurt. Four years he's lived with his Yakov and Lillia, and nothing. Yuuri kept him busy though, even after mastering Russian he was determined to learn English and got Viktor to start learning as well. "It's better to already know, you'll need it for competition interviews anyways." They were together more often than not, Viktor showing Yuuri everything Russia had to offer two teenagers and Yuuri finding even more. Half the week they were at one house then the other to keep things balanced. Either way Lillia and Minako made sure they both kept up with ballet needed for the ice.  
The three quickly split up to different sections of the rink to practice their routines. Viktor was going to Bulgaria this year, Yakov and him were so confident he was going to take gold they already started planning ahead for next year. His first Grand Prix, no more of the junior classes. Viktor had told Yuuri one night he wanted to surprise the crowd, he was working on a secret move. Yuuri of course had to help, come up with a few excuses as to why they were hanging out at the rink in the middle of the night, why neither of them looked like they had slept in a week, Yuuri was better at thinking on his feet like that.  
   By the end of practice Viktor was panting, his hair was sticking to his back and neck while he dripped with sweat. Yuuri wasn't much better, Yakov saw the weakness and called them to his office. Once both boys were seated in front of his desk the older man sighed, "I know you've been practicing at night again." They didn't argue. There was nothing to argue against. "I didn't mind at first, but as you two are going you're both going to collapse." Viktor had opened his mouth to make a witty comeback, but Yakov glared at him. Yuuri hear his teeth snap together beside him. "I don't know what it is you're trying to do, but I do know you won't be able to use it until next season. All I ask is take a break from these late night shenanigans until after, then I might be able to help with what ever it is you think you're doing." The tension went out of both boys' shoulders as they sighed. "Alright Yakov," Viktor relented and Yuuri nodded. "we'll wait until after the junior final." Yakov huffed like he didn't fully believe them, he looked at Yuuri and raised one of his brows. Yuuri nodded again, "I'll make sure of it." This was more satisfying to the old coach. Viktor pretended to be hurt by Yakov's lack of trust, leaning back in his seat with his arm draped dramatically across his forehead.  
    That evening they were at Minako's house, of Base Y as they had taken to calling it. Viktor was sitting on the counter watching as Yuuri put together something he thought would be good for dinner. Minako had gone to meet with an old friend, but only after they had convinced her they would be fine. The boys had finally chased her out the door after Yuuri explained what he would be cooking for the third time. She also had to go over the emergency contacts, again, kissed both of their foreheads, and kept glancing over her shoulder as she walked out. Viktor always thought it was sweet and kind of funny. Yuuri just rolled his eyes, but there was a little smirk there. "Sooooo, Yuuri...." Viktor trailed off when Yuuri glanced over from where he was grilling fish on the stove. "What's on your mind Vitya?" He dropped a bit of fish into Makkachin's awaiting mouth, the now fool grown standard poodle wagged his tail happily as he snapped up the scrap. Viktor wanted to be surprised, but Yuuri knew him to well. There had been something he wanted to say all day and Yuuri had just been waiting for him to do it. Viktor sighed and rolled his shoulders, "That girl in the class next door to first period, are you two friends?" He wouldn't meet Yuuri's eyes as he spoke, instead he studied the ceiling. Yuuri knew the girl he was talking about, she was pretty enough kind of shy though. Yuuri had noticed her most mornings hanging around his classroom door and in the evenings she took a route very similar to theirs leaving the school. Yuuri had only exchanged the briefest of "Good monring" or "Have a good evening" with her. If he racked his brain he might remember once she tried to actually speak to them, but her face turned bright red and she ran away. Yuuri didn't know why Viktor was bringing it up now, but it must be bothering him.  
    Yuuri hummed and nodded, "Oh yeah, when I'm not with you the two of us are hooking up in the girl's bathroom." Viktor chocked and almost fell off the counter, Yuuri laughed as he gave one of the side dishes a stir. "Calm down, I'm joking. I don't think we've ever had a conversation before. What brought this on?" Viktor righted himself on the counter again and cleared his throat. "Nothing, I was just wondering. She seems interested in you is all." Yuuri shrugged, "It's probably you actually." Viktor rolled his eyes and leaned over to pat his dog. "You'd be surprised."  
    After dinner they were sitting on the couch watching sports newscast talk about the qualifiers for the Grand Prix. The always focused on statistics and prestige, it was very boring and Yuuri fell asleep leaning on Viktor's shoulder. When Minako came in they were still there. The TV had been switched to some old movie, and Viktor was very still. Minako stopped right before she was going to make them move. Viktor was quietly watching Yuuri sleep, he had a warm look in his eyes and a small smile on his lips. She cleared her throat and he jumped looking around. "Oh, hi Minako. I didn't hear you come in." He staged whispered, Yuuri groaned from being bounced and shifted to get comfortable again. Minako leaned down to whisper "You're lucky he's so oblivious because you are not subtle." The teen sighed and nodded, "I know, I just don't know how to say it."  
    Yuuri kept his breath slow and even. He had almost been asleep when he heard Minako clearing her throat, he felt Viktor jump like he had been caught doing something wrong. What they said was a bit confusing and muddy to his half asleep mind. He tried to get comfortable and go back asleep, but now he was listening. "You should," Minako whispered, " and soon, before someone else does." They said goodnight after that, it wasn't to long before he felt Viktor pick him up and carry him to bed.

   Sofia Bulgaria was teeming with young skaters. Most of them would be competing the next couple of days, including Yuuri and Viktor. Yakov, and tough as a brick wall lead them through the crowd. Single file behind him were his young skaters, Viktor, Yuuri, Mila, and a young blonde boy who seemed perpetually angry. Yuuri couldn't remember his name, and the glares were not making him inclined to ask. Mila seemed to like him, so that was good. Neither of them had made it this far in competition, they were just there for the experience. At the tail end of the group Minako strutted like a proud peacock. She kept flashing Yuuri and Viktor big grins and thumbs up, Yuuri would smile shyly back while Viktor would mimic the same gestures back to her. This wasn't Yuuri's first Junior Prix, but the conversation with Minako the other day lead him to believe this could be one of his last.


	11. Goodbyes are always hard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor took gold, they all knew he would. Yuuri's efforts got him silver, Chirs bronze. They were all proud of themselves, proud of each other. Viktor knew this wouldn't be the last time the three of them stood on the podium together. He made sure to get Chirs' email before they had to part. There was an after party, and they stayed as long as was polite before heading to their own celebratory dinner, just Viktor and Yuuri. They sat in a park eating the food they had gotten from stalls on the street. At least one of everything that looked good so they could try everything. Yuuri seemed a bit to excited, like he over compensating for something. Viktor set the weird chicken back on the plate and looked at Yuuri seriously. "What's wrong?" Yuuri chuckled and waved his hand as if to dismiss the question. "Nothing, I'm good." It came down to a staring contest, when Yuuri looked away first, bowing his head with a sigh Viktor cursed and leaned forward taking Yuuri's hands. "Yuuri, you know you can tell me anything." So Yuuri did, everything about the conversation with Minako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Coming to a close in the next chapter.  
> Here are the songs used-  
> YK Short: Jupiter by Ikuko Kawai  
> VN Short: Dark Eyes preformed by Dimitri Hvorstovsky  
> YK Free: Eclectic by Rivera Bomma  
> VN Free: A Day With You by Omar Akram
> 
> I don't know a whole lot about ice skating, so if something seems off or wrong with everything that's because Wiki did not hold the all the answers. Same reason I cut everything short so sorry about that.  
> As always thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate any and all feedback!

     Viktor and Yuuri sat back to back on the floor helping each other stretch. "Yuuuuuri," Viktor drawled out his name and he leaned forward stretching Yuuri back. "Why are you so tense?" They held the position and Yuuri used counting the seconds as an excuse not to answer yet. As they straightened up Viktor hummed looking back at Yuuri, who just shrugged. "It's the finals, shouldn't I be nervous?" Viktor leaned back so Yuuri was supporting him. "Nope, because you're one of the best skaters here. You'll easily make podium, just breath and stop thinking so much." He shifted so he and Yuuri were eye to eye, "Or are upset because I'll be headed up to the senior deviation one I take this gold?" This pulled a smirk from the younger teen. "Gold? No no no, you seem to be mistaken. You'll be wearing silver." Yuuri got to his feet and winked playfully, "You'll look good down there though." Viktor took Yuuri's offered hand to help him up. "Down there?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you insinuating you'll be above me?" Yuuri nodded crossing his arms. "That's right." Viktor met the challenge with a grin. "We'll see."  
     Yuuri's short program was first. He handed his jacket and skate guards off to Yakov before stepping onto the ice. Viktor stuck his hand over the barrier and Yuuri gave him a high-five as he passed. Then he made his way to the center of the rink. He tugged at his gloves as he took a deep breath and got into his start position. Viktor and Minako had picked his costume, dark blue pants with white shirt, the sleeves were wide and darkened to the same blue as his pants. There was also plenty of rhinestones and glitter, which Yuuri did not see the importance of, but it made them happy so he went with it.  
     The music started slow and easy, Yuuri closed his eyes letting it sink in and his mussels remembered the steps. He had had the song in his ears since Minako had first shown it to him. With the first pick up came with his first jump, a double axel. The music rising and falling, Yuuri only had three jumps including the combination jump, each simple so it wouldn't distract him from focusing on getting his spins and steps the way he wanted them. He finished back at the center, hands on his chest and head bowed. He dimly heard a roar in his ears. His heart was beating to loudly for anything else to get through. He gave a bow to the judges then made a quick loop around the rink to wave at everyone and was back by Yakov. The older man nodded like confirming something, Yuuri nodded back. His scores put him in the top three, by the time it was Viktor's turn he was solidly in second place.  
     Yuuri thought his costume was a bit much, it was nothing to the one Viktor was wearing. Tight and black, there was mesh showing skin through out it and a trail of crystals moving up his torso to his shoulder. He had his hair tied up, the long silver tail that moved constantly in the breeze. After handing his jacket to Yakov he turned to Yuuri and smiled. Yuuri saw that flash of nervousness in the depths of those blue eyes. He took Viktor's hands "I'm not going to look away." Viktor nodded and squeezed Yuuri's hands. "Good, this was meant for you to watch." With that he was on the ice and it was like he was meant to be there. As a fan favorite everyone cheered loudest as he made his loop around the rink waving and smiling.  
     The music started, loud and familiar. The Russian singer came with a pause and Viktor launched his first jump, a triple flip. Yuuri had seen the performance plenty of times, in practice and in competition, but this time something seemed a bit different. The music certainly hadn't changed, Yuuri was even humming along with the words. Dark eyes, passionate eyes, burning and splendid eyes, how I love you, how I fear you. Viktor changed some of the components, his next jump was supposed to be a combination triple then double, instead it was a quad and double. Yakov growled and Yuuri imagined he heard the sound of teeth grinding. His final pose came out of a spin and the music ended abruptly. Viktor barely paused to bow before he was hurrying back to Yakov and Yuuri. He didn't bother even looking at Yakov and grinned at Yuuri, "What did you think." Yuuri smiled back, "It was amazing Viktor! You certainly surprised everyone." It was a safe answer, and did not seem to be exactly what he was looking to hear; still Viktor smiled. "I'm glad."

     Viktor was in first, Yuuri in third, and a boy named Christophe in second. The three of them had to pose in pictures together before being let go to rest for the second part tomorrow. Chris seemed nice, he was the same age as Viktor with blond hair and bright green eyes. He also seemed to have eyelashes for days and Viktor wanted to ask if they were real or what mascara he used. Not in a bad way. The coaches and Minako sat at one table while the skaters took up a couple others. Yuuri finally found out that the angry kid was also called Yuri. This was because he stood up on his chair and yelled about how there could only be one, so everyone began calling his Yurio. It did not make the boy happy. It might actually have made things worse. There were actually a lot of skaters there, besides 'Yakov's Group' and Chris, there were twins at one end, the girl seemed nice but mostly hung onto her brother's arm. Yuuri recognized him form the competition, Michael or something. Next to them was Emil, he was very nice and smiled a lot. He also seemed to hang out with the twins all the time. A Thai boy named Phichit had decided he was going to be friends with Yuuri sitting next to him. Viktor on his other side had stirred up a conversation with Chris and found they had a lot in common. There were others, but they were at the other table and Yuuri couldn't see or speak to them.  
     They stayed out a bit later than planned, Minako had managed to sit on the restraunt's bar and made a toast. Yakov and Yuuri had to talk her down. The rest of their team was not much help, they actually were encouraging her. When Viktor looked like he was about to say something to get Minako going again Yuuri shot him a glare. The words died on his lips and he bowed his head. As they were walking out the door Yuuri wished everyone a good night and nudged Viktor out of his pout to do the same. "Right, good night, and good luck tomorrow." They could hear Michael scoff, "You're boyfriend had to make you say it." Viktor blushed but before he could come up with a retort Yuuri spoke up, "Well one of us has to be the adult sometimes." Then they left, Yuuri noticed the weird look on Viktor's face but didn't comment until they were back in their room.  
    "You okay?" He plopped down on one of the beds, Viktor was gathering everything needed to take a shower. "Nothing, I about what you said." Yuuri had to think about it and he tossed his shoes over towards his bag. "When?" They had been talking all evening about a lot of things. Viktor set his stuff down on the bed "When we were leaving, to Mickey."   
"I thought his name was Michael."  
"His sister and Emil call him Mickey."  
"Right, I don't recall saying anything that interesting." Yuuri tossed his glasses onto the bedside table only looking away from Viktor for a moment. Viktor was leaning forward slightly in anticipation, "More like what you didn't say actually." He watched Yuuri's hands as the younger touched the clasp on the silver chain. "You didn't correct him or anything." As it slid off and into Yuuri's hand his wings faded into sight. He stretched them, though not fully. There wouldn't be enough room to freely move them seeing as his wingspan was around fifteen feet. Viktor had that look on his face again, amazement, wonder, what ever you wanted to call it. Yuuri thought it was funny, and kind of cute the reaction was the same no matter how many times Viktor had seen Yuuri's wings. With a laugh Yuuri reminded him he was going to take a shower.   
    Speed showering was something Viktor Nikiforov would never be able to manage. Even after he had to spend another hour in the bathroom. Yuuri in the meantime worked on some class work, cleaned out his feathers some, and got ready for bed. He was already getting comfortable when Viktor came out. He closed the bathroom door, crawled into the bed with Yuuri and clicked off the lamp.

     Yuuri was not a morning person, Viktor was. So when Viktor woke up, two hours before they had to get to, and started poking Yuuri to try and wake him up it was no surprise Yuuri was a bit upset. He pulled his wing back so it was no longer covering Viktor as well as himself and hid behind it. It was a bit satisfying to hear the older teen yelp at the sudden cold. So the process went on. Viktor kept bugging him for the next thirty or so minutes until they both fell of the bed in a heap of feathers and laughter.  
     They were among the first at the rink for warm up. Of course they goofed off trying to quiet down their nerves. They got in trouble only twice, the first when Viktor picked Yuuri up bridal style though they were laughing to hard for it to last long. After warm up was over they got ready for the main event. Viktor was being unusually clingy for some reason, and when Yuuri asked they older teen admitted it was because Yuuri seemed so nervous. Since their high placement Chris and them would be the last ones going. Yuuri was determined not to watch anyone else skate until after he did. Viktor knew how he was so the three of them ended up messing with a music player and ignoring the announcers.  
     Yuuri stood in the rink, he moved as soon as the guitar began sliding slowly across the ice with his steps. Then the drums hit and the entire feeling of the song changed. His step sequences were fast and complex, his triple axel a challenge. Then it dropped back into something more like the blue before jumping to salsa. The constantly changing pace was leaving him winded. He jumped, a combination triple then double loop. It ended suddenly and Yuuri was there arms out face dripping sweat. He had stepped out of his second spin. His landing on his double toe loop was shaky. He looked over at Viktor and Yakov, and didn't mind that it hadn't been perfect.   
    Chris' free program might have been a bit to innocent for the maturing teen. It was still really good, and showed that he was going to go very far in the skating world. He probably be the most scandalous one too.  
     The music started but Viktor waited until the piano to begin moving. It was a beautiful piece and much mellower than the last. Yuuri almost forgot he was on the ice from the way he was dancing. Flutes and guitar, Viktor looked like he was remembering something fondly. His suit looked like a tux, but Yuuri knew it still moved just like a normal skating suit. Viktor had to work in his jumps more subtly and because of that they were more spread out even into the second half. Without his glasses on Yuuri could see the toll it was taking. Finally easing into the finishing pose the rink echoed like thunder.

     Viktor took gold, they all knew he would. Yuuri's efforts got him silver, Chirs bronze. They were all proud of themselves, proud of each other. Viktor knew this wouldn't be the last time the three of them stood on the podium together. He made sure to get Chirs' email before they had to part. There was an after party, and they stayed as long as was polite before heading to their own celebratory dinner, just Viktor and Yuuri. They sat in a park eating the food they had gotten from stalls on the street. At least one of everything that looked good so they could try everything. Yuuri seemed a bit to excited, like he over compensating for something. Viktor set the weird chicken back on the plate and looked at Yuuri seriously. "What's wrong?" Yuuri chuckled and waved his hand as if to dismiss the question. "Nothing, I'm good." It came down to a staring contest, when Yuuri looked away first, bowing his head with a sigh Viktor cursed and leaned forward taking Yuuri's hands. "Yuuri, you know you can tell me anything." So Yuuri did, everything about the conversation with Minako.

     It was after Viktor had gone home for the night, a rare thing but it did happen. Minako had sat with Yuuri at the kitchen table. She started after a deep sigh, "Yuuri, you understand time works differently in our world then in this one." She waited for the boy to nod before continuing. "So in the last two years a lot has happened. There was only one person I told about where we would be, and yesterday he got in contact with me." Yuuri had stiffened up, bit his lip and waited. "He said things had calmed down considerably. This war is over, but the people are concerned. Many of them believe you're the rightful heir, others think Mari would be better. Either way, a decision must be made. Hiroko and Toshiya may not be ready to retire yet, but they will eventually.. With out confirmation that there is without a doubt a true heir we could end up in a civil war." She sighed again watching Yuuri's reaction. "So, we have to go back." Yuuri did not ask, he knew, He had worried over it in the middle of the night when alone with the darkness and his own thoughts. He had built something here, friends, a future of he would work and bleed for. His biggest fear always loomed, he would have to abandon it all, everything that now made him Yuuri. He didn't want to go. "Will we be able to come back?" Miniko did not know. She admitted she preferred this life, she had missed her friends and the freedoms. She even told Yuuri she liked the thunderstorms that rattled the windows. Yuuri would miss the snow and ice, it never got cold enough in the other world. Magic of some sort kept everything mild and tame for better plant care. They agreed to leave after the final, and Yuuri promised himself he would tell Viktor before he left.

    So there they were, in a park on the night that they should be celebrating, and Yuuri was in tears telling Viktor that he was leaving. Viktor was shocked, frozen in place by what he heard. In a sudden rush he pulled Yuuri close hugging him tightly. No words, he just held Yuuri as tightly as he could.

 

     Yuuri and Minako left three weeks after that. Viktor watched them after a long goodbye. They didn't take much, maybe a single bag each, then got into Minako's car. Yuuri looked out the back window until the small speck in the distance that was Viktor finally vanished from even his sight. Then Yuuri cried again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending is just another way of saying beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! :,) I really enjoyed doing this and just wish I could have done it better. Maybe one day I'll come back and edit it all, but until then I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of Downy Feathers.  
> YK Skates- Need you Now by Lady Antebellum

     Ever since the day Viktor had lost Yuuri he had been different, like he had lost some vital part that made Viktor, Viktor. Yakov worried in his own way; making sure his charge kept up his health and scolding when he over did it. Viktor used over exertion in the gym so he was too exhausted to think or feel. He would spend those evenings laying on the floor of his room, Makkachin doing his best to offer comfort, but eventually sighing and resting his fluffy head on Viktor's chest. That year he didn't even make it to the Grand Prix final, when his scores hit the lowest they had ever been it had been his wake up call.

     There was a lot about his homeland Yuuri didn't remember, or never got to experience. The biggest shocker was everyone's wings. No one tried to hide them, and he knew this, but after so long of only allowing his own to be seen in the privacy of his home or when it was just him and Viktor in the hotel room, it was a bit startling. The only analogy he could think of was as if everyone was walking around without pants on. Though he was unclear of when he began comparing his wings to private parts. As soon as they stepped through the gate there was a group of guards waiting for them, their shiny armor and serious faces was very professional and pretty innerving. One man stepped forward and bowed. "Minako!" The rest of his patrol followed suit and Minako straightened her shoulders becoming cold and detached, like a solder. "Escort us to the capital, we have important matters to discus with their majesties." Just like that everyone fell into line and they were off to the capital and the castle.  
   Minako had tried to warn Yuuri about his parents, but nothing prepared him for the small, round, crying woman who jumped into his arms as soon as they stepped through the door. "Yuuri! Welcome home!" He hugged her back, if nothing else on reflex. A smaller man laughed and Yuuri finally noticed they were not in a throne room, it looked more like a living room from some of the anime him and Viktor use to watch on their evenings off. It felt warm and welcoming. The smaller man was sitting at a low table with a steaming cup in his hand, next to him a young woman with her hair tied back in a bandana. They were smiling, and introduced themselves as Mari and Toshiya Katsuki, Yuuri had figured but felt a bit better having a real introduction. The woman holding onto him was Hiroko, the queen and his mother. Toshiya finally convinced his wife to let him go so they could all sit down and eat together. They welcomed Minako to sit down as well, which she accepted happily.

     The next year Viktor worked harder than he had ever before, but not the self destructive way he used before. He pushed himself to be better, devoting himself to skating and finding a way to channel his emotions that way. He had to soak his feet every night, and after he got new skates there were soon stains on the inside. Chris was at his first competition, the NKH trophy, he greeted Viktor with a smile not seeming upset that Viktor had ignored him last year and never answered his emails. Instead he chatted about safe topic, and for this Viktor was grateful. They watched the older skaters on the ice and saw that for them this was only the beginning. They stuck to their scripts, every move being beautiful and well practiced.  Chris mentioned them saving their peaks for the final. Viktor understood, the finals was the best chance to wow everyone and give them a reason to remember you.  
    This time Viktor took 3rd in the final, that was something to be proud of, but he knew he could do better. Still he was eighteen and an athlete, he and Chris ended up in a bar not far from their hotel. They drank, they talked to a lot of people; and Viktor playfully flirted with a few not that he meant for it to go anywhere. They were just having some fun. It turned out that night dictated how the rest of the world began to see Viktor. Later that same week it was an article in a skater blog. The Play Boy Ice Prince. Yakov yelled, Lillia rolled her eyes, and Viktor saw an opportunity.  
    It was the middle of the night when Viktor got back. He had the hood of his jacket pulled up as he stepped into the living room and right into a waiting Yakov. The older man looked like he was searching for words, like he had been for a while. Before he could Viktor smiled, "Sorry, it look longer than I expected." He flipped down his hood to reveal his now short hair, he fluffed the bangs grinning at Yakov. "There was a long wait, and then the woman made me repeat myself every few minutes. I kept telling her short but she insisted take an inch off at a time." Yakov's jaw hung open any words he had put together before were lost now all he managed "I thought you loved having long hair." For this Viktor nodded, he couldn't stop messing with his hair now. "I did, but it was time for a change." He patted Yakov on the shoulder, "I'm going to bed. Good night."

    Yuuri missed a lot of things about the other world. Currently he missed meat the most. There was only fruit and vegetables here. It still wasn't very common to eat fish, but Yuuri had convinced some people in the kitchens that it would be the next big thing. He spent most of his waking hours running around and trying to be diplomatic, it was taking time but going much smoother than he originally thought. He was confident he could finally get his title renounced, without causing an uproar, and making sure Mari had no problems claiming the throne. This took being a person of the people as it turns out. He had to prove he wasn't fit to rule, but wasn't incompetent, and that Mari was so much better. Which she was, Yuuri thought she was going to be stoic and cold, but she turned out to be rather nice. She spent hours going over everything with Toshiya and the council to figure out solutions to any problem they would let her get her hands on. She also questioned Yuuri about the other world, how was it set up and the advantages they had. Yuuri once made a joke that it sounded like she was planning something, she agreed that she was. She wanted to advance their land, they had been trapped in this cycle where everything worked, but it could be better. She was especially fond of the music Yuuri had on his MP3 player. She was the one who helped him find a way to recharge it. In short, she was cool and really did care.  
   Hiroko was affectionate, she gave hugs and smiled a lot. It made him miss Viktor though Hiroko wasn't as extreme about it. She liked to drink tea in the evenings with Toshiya in the garden. Yuuri liked seeing them together, there was no doubt that they loved each other a lot. Toshiya was always very busy so Yuuri didn't get to talk to him casually often, what he did learn was that the king was actually pretty cheerful. He also started every meeting, political or otherwise, with sharing a bottle of sake with those he was meeting with. Yuuri was impressed with his tolerance until he confessed to Yuuri that his cup is always filled half way with water before the drink is even added. So while everyone else was feeling the effects a an entire glass, his was only half of one. Yuuri appreciated his honesty with him, also felt it was clever especially when trying to keep a leg up on everyone in the room.  
   Minako was still Minako thankfully. He had been a bit concerned at first, but it was just in formal settings around soldiers. She made sure he stretched at least twice a day to keep up his flexibility and twice a week they managed to fit in some ballet training. Yuuri liked the normalcy of it even with all the foreign chaos there was always Minako and her dancing lessons to keep him grounded. At night he would lay in bed with thin silk sheet with the light rain tapping outside, he would close his eyes and pretend he was home with a curly haired dog curled up by his legs and another warm body laying next to him whispering in Russian about what they could do tomorrow.

     Viktor took gold just before his nineteenth th birthday. In the coming year he gained more than enough sponsors and moved into an apartment not far from the rink. He would chat with Chris on the phone at least once a week and every morning jog with Makkachin. He began making a point of hanging out places and talking to people, it made his reputation of being a playboy more believable. He was shameless, and by the time he was twenty he was dubbed the most eligible bachelor in skating. He never actually went on a real date though, his only real friend was Chris. So every night he sat back in bed and silently prayed that his Yuuri would come back safe and sound.

    Viktor hadn't been paying much attention for most of the season. He put his all into his performances then left. His confidence was faltering, doubtful thoughts of the future and what he was doing plague him. He did notice the excited chatter around him, some skater coming out of retirement or something. He was in second place.  
    It was the free skate, Viktor was going last since his placement was first in the short. He decided to get ready early, so as he stepped up next to the rink he was able to see the this other skater's routine from the beginning. His breath caught in his throat seeing the man on the ice. His leggings were tight, sculpted to his legs. His top flowed down in the back like a half skirt in a pale blue, from their it hugged his torso, half white half blue with detailing around the collar and a flair on the white shoulder before trailing down to flowing sleeves. Finally Viktor made himself look at the young man's face. Dark fluffy hair was slicked back with jell, his dark eyes narrowed, almost closed as he lost himself in the skate. The music seemed to flow from his body as he started to move. The piano soft and the words sad. Viktor felt the tears running down his cheek at the chorus, its a quarter after one, I'm all alone and  I need you now. He stepped up to the break in the barrier. The song fell and the young man finished in his pose. His arms outstretched and sweat trickling down his face.  
    Viktor was glad he already had his skates on, as soon as Yuuri grinned he was off flying across the ice and right into the younger man's arms. They both went down and Viktor was sobbing into his shoulder. Yuuri was holding on tight squeezing as if scared one of them would disappear. They didn't speak, and Yakov was soon yelling for them to get off the ice. They helped each other up and got off the ice. At the kiss and cry Yuuri and Viktor watched his score shoot up placing him in third. Yuuri promised to stay right by the barrier break to watch Viktor as he preformed.

     Four years and seven months since Yuuri returned. As it turned out Yuuri had come back and landed in Japan. Since he happened to be somewhere they knew of him. So he ended up stuck until the prix, so he made it a personal goal to make it to the final in time to see Viktor. He was basically sponsored by the little rink called Ice Castle, and the local inn called Yuutopia. It had been four years since Yuuri preformed at the Senior Grand Prix for the first time, the same one where Viktor broke the record with his Stay Close to Me. It had been 3 years and 4 months since Viktor finally confessed to Yuuri and they began dating. It had been 3 months since Yuuri had purposed to Viktor. It was three days before the wedding and Yuuri was standing in his and Viktor's apartment with his eyes closed pinching the bridge of his nose trying to fight off the headache.  
    It was a nice apartment sure, a beautiful spot in St Petersburg close enough to the rink they could jog their most mornings. Which they did. It was meant for two people, maybe three people though. It was not built to hold eight people, and a full grown standard poodle. It felt even smaller when Minako managed to get in a "passionate debate" with Yakov about alcoholic drinks right over the heads of Hiroko and Toshiya, though they didn't seem to upset about it. Their Russian was almost nonexistent and they relied on the translations from Minako and Yuuri. Currently they just seemed lost. Also at the living room conference was Lillia and Mari, they managed to make some conversation before in broken English and Japanese. Mari decided English as her first choice of secondary language, her and the parents had managed to all get away for the next few days thanks to the time difference and the excuses of using the opportunity to establish trading. Yuuri was thankful for this of course, in his time back in the kingdom he had grown found of his parents and sister having them at his wedding was more than he had ever been able to hope for. Viktor had taken Makkachin for a walk while he took a call from the florist and venue host seeing as the apartment had gotten very loud.  
    Yuuri finally sighed and dropped his hands to his side. He was twenty two, he should be able to calm this down. He stepped up and cleared his throat and some how Minako and Yakov heard him. They paused glancing at him while he smiled to kindly. "I thought we were already over this, after all I made the call myself. The venue already has a stock of wine and vodka and we're having bottles of sake brought in."  
   When Viktor came back in Minako and Yakov were as silent as scolded children. He didn't know what Yuuri had done but he was glad and made sure to give him an extra kiss as thanks.

     For Yuuri most of the event was a blur, he remembered seeing everyone invited, it wasn't a lot really. He did remember Viktor walking down the aisle in his white suit and how tightly they held hands as they repeated their vows. He remembered the kiss and how the roaring in his ears was drowned out by the pounding of his heart. The after party was much clearer. They greeted everyone, all of their skater friends, the Nishigori family, Yuuri's family, Yakov and Lillia, and finally the woman who had been in the very back as if embarrassed to be seen. At the end of it all they left with a shower of flowers crawling into the back of the rented car. As the driver pulled away Viktor leaned on Yuuri's shoulder smiling. "I think today was perfect." Yuuri pressed his lips to the top of Viktor's head and hummed in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Bean_Pots original idea post  
> https://twitter.com/bean_pots/status/850901820759089153?s=09


End file.
